


A moment in Hyrule Field

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a little link and zelda fanfic.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A moment in Hyrule Field

**Author's Note:**

> This is my end, so advice and constructive criticism would be appreciated greatly (:

A soft glow gently broke through the canopy above, softly hitting the princess' golden hair. Link couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. The princess gently turned her head, and gave Link a melancholy smile. She seemed so lost in her thoughts, but with Ganon's return looming over the royal family, who could blame her. 

Ever since she was a child, Zelda had always known that a power lay dormant inside her. A sacred power gifted to her from the goddess. A sealing power, to banish the calamity ganon from Hyrule. But now, she began to wonder, worry even, that perhaps they were mistaken. Perhaps no power lay inside her. What if she was just ordinary?  
She couldn't fathom it. To be without power would be to ruin her kingdom. Zelda shook her head. No. She had to posses it. She just had to try harder. Try harder and access it. 

Seeing that the princess was clearly in deep thought, the usually silent hero offered a word of support. 'You'll figure it out.' This snapped Zelda out of her head. She smiled a link, 'Thank you, Hero'.


End file.
